Quatro de Copas
by Hi-chan
Summary: Uma série de quatro ficlets feitas para meus OTPs ignorem o fato de ser mais de um XD. Todas são, na sua essência, SoRiku e AkuRoku. Rating pelo yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Agora, se Kingdom Hearts me pertencesse nós não teríamos a Kairino jogo, não é mesmo? Nem a Aerith, por acaso.

****

**Quatro de Copas**

By Hi-chan

**1.**

Quando é que você sabe que vai amar uma pessoa sempre? Existe alguma maneira de antecipar? De, sei lá, quem saber tentar evitar? E se existisse… será que tentaria?

De uma certa maneira eu sabia que iria amá-lo para sempre. Não daquela maneira dos contos de fadas,_ 'e eles viveram felizes para sempre'_. Na verdade, quando nos conhecemos eu era muito novo para pensar nesses termos, ou para sequer identificar o sentimento. Mas anos depois… não… não foi algo que eu notei casualmente ao olhar para trás, era uma daquelas coisas que vivem dormentes dentro de você, e são tão confortáveis e _certas _que você nunca pára para pensar a fundo no assunto.

É claro que eu iria amar Riku para sempre. Era óbvio, era destino, era… apenas era.

Ele iria sorrir para mim e eu iria sorrir, nós iríamos lutar e competir, e nos machucar e sorrir, e sorrir e sorrir. E seríamos melhores amigos, melhores raivais, melhores inimigos e melhores companheiros. E eu iria amá-lo, amá-lo e amá-lo, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez, tudo que ele fizesse e tudo que ele venha a fazer. Porque sei que tanto quanto eu estou amarrado a esse destino de amá-lo ele está amarrado ao destino de me amar. E ele amou durante tudo o que aconteceu, antes e depois.

Quando é que você sabe que vai amar uma pessoa para sempre? Eu sempre soube. Riku sempre estaria comigo, sempre seria uma parte de mim, sempre seria meu melhor tudo.

Mas e quando, de repente, você percebe que está _apaixonado_ por uma pessoa?

Quando seu peito explode e os olhos se enchem de lágrimas e você não sabe mais se é de alívio ou de simplesmente ver aquela pessoa de novo. Quando tocar nela e confirmar sua existência faz com que todo o resto seja o resto e que tudo pareça estar bem quando na verdade não está.

E você de repente percebe que desistiria de tudo, tudo mesmo (a não ser de si mesmo porque você precisa de você mesmo para que as coisas sejam como elas devem ser) para que o seu final feliz seja o final feliz dele, e não importa que qual final é esse, desde que vocês possam compartilha-lo.

E é tudo tão complicado mas tão, tão simples, que você quase fica sem ar, quase engasga e quase não consegue acreditar.

E se eu pudesse, passaria o resto da minha vida ao lado dele, assistindo o céu roxo que se reflete no mar, onde pelo menos o barulho das ondas é igual, assim como o encontro do céu e do mar, tornando-se um só, mas não totalmente.

E não seria aquele final feliz dos contos de fadas, mas seria o _nosso_ final.

**Author's nonsense: **Primeira parte terminada o/

Essa deve ser a parte que eu menos gostei:( Não saiu exatamente como eu planejava mas eu também não sei como refazer X.x Eu queria dar a entender que o Sora, não importa o que acontecesse, sempre iria amar o Riku, mas não necessariamente de maneira romântica. Que apesar do fato deles _terem_ se apaixonado mais para frente, Riku seria alguém que ele sabia que ia amar sempre, como quer que fosse esse amor. Mas isso acabou não ficando muito claro -.-"

De qualquer forma, eu estou sem beta portanto todo e qualquer erro é de responsabilidade minha e eu ficaria muito grata de ser alertada sobre eles para poder corrigi-los :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Vide capítulo anterior

**Quatro de Copas**

By Hi-chan

**2.**

"_Nós somos melhores amigos não somos?"_

'Melhores amigos' talvez tenha sido o termo que nos deixou menos desconfortáveis. Namorados era um que faria os dois revirarem os olhos em desprezo, 'parceiros de foda' era completamente ridículo e muito baixo para o meu gosto, e 'amantes'… 'amantes' era…

'Amantes' era simplesmente desconfortável.

Era como admitir sentimentos que nenhum dos dois possuía, que nenhum dos dois _poderia_ possuir. Que nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de possuir.

"Você não tem coração." Ele costumava dizer, normalmente enquanto passava a língua lentamente pela pele que deveria estar lá para proteger o órgão citado, centímetros de tecido musculoso e uma caixa torácica depois. Mas não estava.

"Você também não." Eu costumava responder.

Ele então morderia um mamilo com apenas um pouco de força demais, como punição talvez, e iria sorrir para mim. Aquele sorriso que era brincalhão, mas sem humor, um sorriso que provocava e prometia longos gemidos de prazer. Um sorriso que me atraía como uma chama atrai uma mariposa e que culminaria com o mesmo fim. Do mesmo jeito que as chamas consumem o frágil corpo de uma pequena mariposa, Axel me consumia por inteiro, me queimava por dentro até apenas cinzas sobrarem.

Porque ele me fazia chegar tão perto de _sentir_, e era doloroso apenas estar perto dele, porque ele me fazia, mais do que tudo, querer _existir_.

Nós estávamos juntos porque não éramos amantes. Porque não nos amávamos. Porque apenas na não-existência um do outro, existíamos. Porque, acima de tudo, éramos irresistivelmente atraídos pela esperança, mínima, que por baixo de todos aqueles sentimentos e emoções inexistentes, todas as sensações verdadeiramente falsas, por baixo de tudo o que nos fazia não sermos ninguém, nós nos amaríamos se pudéssemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** Vide capítulo um

SPOILERS do Deep Dive e se você não souber quem o Roxas é XD

**Quatro de Copas**

By Hi-chan

**3.**

E é claro que ele é bonito, aquela beleza falsa, aquela beleza roubada _dele_. Eu não poderia esperar menos do Nobody do Sora.

Quando ele gira e se contorce naquela capa igual à minha eu vejo Sora e os movimentos graciosos dele. Não que houvessem sido sempre graciosos, mas inúmeras batalham aperfeiçoaram suas técnicas. A memória da batalha de Hollow Bastion traz um pequeno sorriso ao meu rosto. Sora move-se como um macaco, mas quem diz que não há graciosidade em um macaco, nunca viu a precisão e leveza que possuem ao passar de um galho para o outro.

É claro que o outro, a cópia, me nota. Acertando um último Neo Shadow ele sobe o prédio, correndo em minha direção. Posso enxergar apenas uma parte de seu rosto, mas a mandíbula está tensa de determinação e isso é tão Sora que não consigo me decidir entre sorrir ou despedaça-lo.

Ele joga uma das keyblades em minha direção e eu a apanho no ar com facilidade durante minha queda livre. O vento passa por entre meus fios de cabelo, cantando e suspirando, enquanto gelam minha nuca e balançam a venda negra que cobre meus olhos. Heh, era incrível como eu enxergava muito mais de olhos vendados do que quando eles estavam descobertos. Cego para a escuridão, era como se meus olhos finalmente estivessem abetos.

Eu e a cópia estamos lutando e pela primeira vez eu noto o quanto _não_ parecido com Sora aquilo é. Ao mesmo tempo em que se parecia. Era uma confusão de sensações conhecidas e desconhecidas.

De repente eu já não o odeio tanto quanto antes. De repente sinto mais pena do que rancor por aquela pobre criatura sem identidade. Fadado a ser e não ser Sora para sempre. E eu poderia amá-lo, amar aquela parte dele que sempre seria Sora. Era um pensamento sem sentido e talvez perdido, mas percebi que era verdade quando seu capuz caiu.

Eu poderia amar aqueles olhos azuis, eu poderia amar aquelas bochechas um pouco cheias e poderia amar aquela sensação de caos que aquele cabelo desgovernado passava e poderia amar cada milímetro de determinação que seu corpo exalava. Eu poderia amar tudo de Sora que havia para se amar nele.

Eu nunca poderia amar, no entanto, o abismo vazio e oco que havia em seu olhar. A frieza que um corpo sem coração possui. Não quando isso era o mais distante de Sora e sua alegria, seu calor e sua _vida_. E não quando todos os seres existentes merecem ser amados por inteiro.

Por isso quando ele se aproximou, keyblade em mãos, pronto para terminar aquela luta de uma vez, eu pude, sem muita culpa, passar uma rasteira que o fez cair exatamente em cima de mim.

E com os olhos, que todos nós temos dentro do coração, por mais que não saibamos que eles estão lá, inundados de tudo de Sora que eu conseguia captar nele, puxei sua cabeça quase que com violência demais contra a minha.

Os lábios que eu beijava não eram os dele, a língua que eu massageava não era a dele, a boca que eu explorava não era a dele e o sabor que eu sentia não era o dele.

E ele sabia disso, ah eu tenho certeza que sabia. Alguma coisa dentro dele deveria saber, deveria sussurrar de maneira cruel e invejosa, talvez a parte que não era Sora.

_Esse amor não lhe pertence._

E depois que nos separamos, tão violentamente quanto havíamos nos unido, eu me afastei o mais rápido que pude. Não havia como evitar o sorriso triunfante que surgiu em meus lábios. Raiva, não… ódio, confusão, inveja… ele me olhava com tudo isso estampado nos olhos azul-Sora. Tudo não mais do que pálidas sombras das emoções verdadeiras, e que eram úteis apenas para me dar mais força para continuar.

"Em breve, Sora. Em breve…" Murmurava para mim mesmo, e continuava e continuava.

**Author's nonsense:** Uma leve deturpadinha na luta deles :P Penúltimo capítulo! Agora só mais um e finito!

_Voz do Além: _Quem sabe agora você não continua suas outras fics.

Uh… Falooou, Rei Mickey.

Dúvidas, críticas e/ou sugestões? Review plzkthnx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Vide capítulo 1

SPOILERS do jogo se você não sabe que XXX acontece com o Axel. E também uma pequena modificação minha dessa parte do jogo :p

**Quatro de Copas**

By Hi-chan

**4.**

Eu nunca havia pensado muito sobre a morte antes. Quer dizer, o que há para se pensar quando você nunca existiu de verdade para começo de conversa?

Os outros pareciam temer a morte mais do que eu, eu havia notado na época. Mas nunca vi grande coisa na questão toda. Preocupava-me mais era acabar numa não-existência ainda pior do que a minha, como um Dusk, por exemplo, ou dos Assassin que eu controlo.

Depois que ele foi embora, no entanto, nem isso me preocupava mais, por mais que tentasse negar para mim mesmo. Talvez por isso eu esteja na situação em que estou. O que resta para alguém que não se importa mais com a morte ou com a não-existência? Apenas o fim, suponho.

E tudo culpa daquele moleque ajoelhado ao meu lado naturalmente tentando sem sucesso me animar. Aliás, pra ser mais preciso, tudo culpa do loirinho safado dentro dele que, estranhamente, eu consigo enxergar se forçar a vista.

Sora está tentando sorrir e não parecer tão preocupado, mas Roxas não. Roxas me encara sério, solene, e, apesar de tudo, com uma expressão que mais se assemelhava a uma prestes a cair no choro do que eu jamais havia visto cruzar no seu rosto tão miseravelmente jovem.

Por isso eu sorrio, um sorriso fraco e conformado, no entanto mais próximo de ser um verdadeiro do que qualquer outro que eu já tivesse usado na vida. Por isso eu sorrio, para ele, e falo, falo tudo o que estaria guardado no coração, se eu tivesse um. Não faço idéia de onde estava, no caso, mas estranhamente sempre estiveram.

E agora eu sei que vou acabar, pois não tem como eu tecnicamente _morrer _de verdade, e quem sabe aonde irei parar? Quem sabe eu volte para a escuridão, ou quem sabe parte de alguma chama que está se extinguindo. Eu gostaria apenas de poder encontrar apoio na idéia de que nós poderíamos nos encontrar de novo em alguma forma etérea, ou em forma de energia ou qualquer outra coisa que as pessoas gostem de imaginar, mas não é assim que vai ser.

Já que nem deixar de não-existir você não pode mais, Roxas. Você é "inteiro" agora, e deixou de ser tudo o que já conseguiu ser um dia.

"Engraçado… Você me faz sentir do mesmo jeito."

Porque em algum lugar, dentro de você e sem mais nenhuma opção além de _ser_ você, ele deve estar.

E eu ignoro o barulhinho de surpresa que ele emite quando, com muito esforço, e puxo sua blusa e trago seus lábios até os meus. Macios como os dele, doces como os dele e se eu fechar os olhos e deixar minha mente relaxar assim, _são_ os dele.

Adeus, Roxas.

**Author's nonsense:** Último capítulo! Esse foi doloroso de escrever, pra uma cena dolorosa de assistir ;-; Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e por tudo X3


End file.
